An American? Here?
by FiXXer12392
Summary: An American comes to Ichigo's highschool but he is not as he seems


An American? Here?

I do not own bleach sadly

"God I'm so frikin bored, How long has it been since" Ichigo whines/shouts out into his empty home with only him and Rukia about.

"Since what" Rukia said looking up from her/Karin's manga, glazed look in the eye, yawning.

"You know damn well what in talking about…" No answer, He stayed quiet for a long while staring at the ceiling, Then to Rukia who was sleeping manga on head.

He grunted as he got up to remove it and closed it in his desk.

Brrring, Brrring, Ichigo answered the phone quickly so not to wake up Rukia.

"Yeah what do you want dad, and where the hell are you its almost 12 thirty?" Ichigo whispered into the receiver. " Its too late I wont be able to drive home so

Your sisters and I are staying at an hotel" His dad replied sleepily. "Well bye" Ichigo said hanging up.

"Damn Christmas shopping" He said while looking at Rukia. _God she looks beautiful_. _What the hell was that! Jesus this is Rukia the closet bitch._ The mental battle went on until he drifted to sleep.

The next morning "Hi Ichigo" Orihime waved to him as he walked down the hallway when just then a boy only one-inch shorter walked by and clashed shoulders with Ichigo "Watch where the hell you're going" the boy said with out looking back. Ichigo growled to himself. As the boy walked down the hall and

Rounded the corner. He pulled himself together and walked up to Orihime they said their hellos and walked to homeroom.

"Good morning class today we will have a new student his name is Ayden Thorne" cracked the voice of the science teacher.

The boy that hit Ichigo in the hall walked in they all looked him up and down "He's an American" the principal said from the video P.A. System. "But not to fear he speaks perfect Japanese," he added.

The class looked at his form he was roughly 5'11'' and was clearly muscular his hair was raven black with a maroon red tone when the light hit it (think Cloud from FF7), his eyes were maroon red as well. He wore a black Element shirt and baggy jeans and with white circa shoes (they wear what they want)

Ayden sighed as he walked to his seat after the boring introduction was complete; the only problem being is that he was next to Ichigo.

" What the hell was you're problem in the hallway" Ichigo said in a hushed tone to Ayden. " You looked like you needed a nudge in the right direction, I mean with a girl as pretty as her I wouldn't hesitate." He responded in the same hushed tone.

"Kurosaki, Thorne, extra homework" The teacher's voice cracked Ayden sighed and tipped the chair back with his arms folded behind his head. " Class, turn to page 300 in your text books and we will begin discussing the theory of relativity."

Lunch, "so Orihime what did you bring for lunch today," Tatsuki asked, "well I brought beef ramen and wasabi and pumpernickel loaf" Orihime said digging in her lunch bag. "What about you" she said angling her vision to Tatsuki. No answer "wow who is that" Tatsuki said looking at Ayden sitting alone sleeping at the lunch table. " Oh that's just Ayden he's new in my class" Orihime said "You want to meet him" she added "no that's fine" Tatsuki said eyes stuck on Ayden "Yeah that would be kind of awkward since I don't even know him that well, in fact I don't believe he's even said any thing to me today" Orihime said in one long drawn out sentence.

"Hi Ichigo" Orihime said as he sat down at their table, Rukia in tow "Hey Orihime did you see the new guy he looks like a neat person to know huh" Rukia said in her fake schoolgirl voice. "What I'm sorry I wasn't listening," She said pulling her attention away from Ichigo. The three girls talked and Ichigo felt overly bored and tired of all this 'Juicy Gossip' which was actually no gossip involved just talk of cars and clothes and whatnot. The rest of the day flew by and Ichigo remained bored as usual.

"Hey Rukia did you notice that slight bit of spirit energy around that Ayden guy." Ichigo said as they walked along "Yeah but it was really faint I couldn't tell what he was Quincy, Soul reaper any thing." Rukia said. "Either he is very weak or he can control his sprit energy levels," she added. "No use worrying about it now Ill keep my eye on him" Ichigo said. Ichigo walked in and Rukia climbed in through his window. She snuck next door and stole some of Yuzu's clothes to sleep in and dropped into bed.

Well chapter 1 I will try to update each week Friday probably………. Until next time


End file.
